


go quietly

by littlemsnerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Battle, Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad, like thats the only description, super uber fuckin sad im sorry, this is sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemsnerd/pseuds/littlemsnerd
Summary: the world does not stop turning when a loved one dies





	go quietly

**Author's Note:**

> hello i hope you're ready to cry
> 
> im sorry this is disgusting i promise i'll write something happy nxt i Swear anyways this is from [kelsey](http://www.simonsblondie.tumblr.com/) on tumblr so blame her not me pleas
> 
> u can yell at me or gve me a non-sad prompt on [tumblr](http://mxgnxsbane.tumblr.com)
> 
> enjoy :)))))

From the moment that Simon had rolled out of bed that morning, he knew something bad was going to happen. He'd been on edge all day, the growing sensation of fear and anticipation rotting a hole in his chest. The only thing he could figure, though, was that something was going to happen with the vampires, and he didn't really care about what happened to them.

Then Valentine had escaped and everything went to shit surprisingly quickly.

However, the feeling didn't go away when he found out that he had escaped, and that just made Simon even more scared. What could be worse than Valentine escaping? His thoughts were going a mile a minute as he burst out of the Institute doors, trailing after Izzy, Clary, and Alec. Magnus was going to meet them half way as they tried to track him down, and Luke was on his way as well with Maia. Meliorn had flat out sneered at them when they tried to ask for his help, and instead just turned away and walked off. Simon was bringing up the back, palms sweating as the feeling grew larger and larger in his chest. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder, and he whirled around, fangs ready to attack.

"Woah, it's just me, Simon." Jace smiled at him and Simon felt himself relax immediately. They'd only been dating for about 2 months, but every time Simon saw him, it was like falling in love all over again. The smile dropped from Jace's face and was replaced by furrowed brows and a small frown. "You've been really jumpy today. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I just - Yea, I'm fine." Simon gritted out forcing a fake smile onto his face, because Jace had other things to worry about, not his boyfriends gut feelings. 

"Are you sure? You seem pretty nervous -"

"Jace, don't worry about me. I'm fine, really." Simon said quietly, stepping closer to Jace and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "Come on, we've got a supervillan to kill."

Jace pulled away and smiled slightly, so Simon allowed himself to do the same, causing the pounding in his chest to abate, even if for just a second. Jace looked at him for a quick second, face still not convinced that he was telling the truth, before grabbing Simon's hand and brushing past him, dragging Simon along with him.

They had to jog to catch up to the group, who was stopped about 50 feet in front of them. Luke, Maia, and Magnus had all arrived, and everyone was huddled in a circle, discussing the best plan of action.

"- have to be quiet about it, we can't let him know we're coming."

"Did we find Valentine?" Jace asked, dropping Simon's hand and stepping in closer, causing everyone to look to him.

"Yes. He's hiding by Central Park, but he's moving quickly. We have to be fast." Magnus answers, face completely blank. Simon has known him long enough know that this means he's really scared, and that just causes Simon's heart to drop even further.

"What are we doing standing around then? We have to go!" Jace says impatiently, and even starts off in the direction of the park before Alec catches his wrist and pulls him back.

"We'd never reach him by walking, and besides. We need to be careful about this. If we don't capture him again..." Alec trails off, eyes darting to Magnus, filled with worry, and Magnus responds by squeezing his shoulder reassuringly.

"We'll catch him." Izzy cuts in, eyes hard with determination. "But Jace is right. We need to hurry up."

"Okay. Here's the plan -"

\--

The sun is just beginning to set as they step out of the portal into Central Park. Alec had finished giving them the strategy, and they all had a moment to digest before running into action. They had gone through in two's; Magnus and Alec, Clary and Izzy, Luke and Maia, and finally Simon and Jace.

The feeling in Simon's gut nearly doubled in size when he stepped into the dusk at central park, but he pushed it down before he could do anything about it. This was no time for hunches; it was time to fight.

Luckily, Magnus had been able to pinpoint exactly where Valentine was, and portalled them into a clump of trees, just behind him. Alec looked to them all and signaled, everyone breaking off to crouch quietly behind a tree. The Shadowhunters pulled their weapons, Luke and Maia's eyes flashed green, Magnus had a ball of pulsing red energy at the ready, and Simon? Well, Simon was just trying not to throw up on behalf of the feeling in his stomach.

After that, things happened much too quickly for Simon to remember.

It's mostly just random moments; Valentine whirling around to see them, snarl growing on his face; Luke and Maia charging out in wolf form, taking Valentine down swiftly before he threw them both off with a strength that no mortal man should have possessed; the rest of them running out from behind the trees as Valentine's eyes grow wider and a maniac light enters them; Alec and Izzy coming at him from both sides before being tossed aside, slamming into the ground and staying there -

However, no matter how much Simon wishes he could forget the next sequence of events, they play in his mind in bright technicolor, every moment heartbreakingly real no matter how much he wants it to not be.

With Alec and Izzy down, it's just Clary, Jace and him left, and they all connect eyes before Simon and Clary race out, but not before Simon can press a kiss to Jace's lips and whisper out a rushed "I love you."

Clary comes out on Valentines right, so she's the first one he sees, angry fire lighting up his eyes in a chilling way before he strides towards her, blade drawn as well. Clary swings first, but it's wide and much too out of control so Valentine easily bats it away. They scuffle for a moment, and it quickly becomes obvious that Clary is no match for him, as the butt of his sword comes down right in the center of her chest. Clary stumbles back into a tree, and drops to the ground with a quiet release of air. From where he's standing, Simon can see that she's still breathing, but the feeling in his chest is taking over everything thought process he has, so he doesn't notice until too late that Valentine has spotted him.

When he finally comes too, Valentine is less than 2 steps away from him, eyes blazing with a hatred the likes of which Simon has never seen before, and he knows that there's nothing he can do. The feeling in his chest isn't going away, and the only thing that he's thinking is this is it, I shouldn't have come, I knew something was going to happen, oh God, what about Jace as he prepares for the cold metal to plunge right into his heart-

But it never comes.

Instead, Simon watches in silent horror as Jace jumps out from where he's hidden and pushes Simon away, sending him reeling to the ground, and before he can even process what just happened, Valentine is sinking his sword into Jace and the whole world falls away from him.

Jace has a look of horror on his face, and as Valentine rips the sword out of his body he drops like a puppet who's strings had been cut, hands desperately clutching at his chest, trying to stop the bleeding, However, Simon doesn't see any of this, because as soon as Valentine sunk his sword into Jace, he'd been running right towards him, fangs out and running on rage as he crashes right into him -

And rips Valentine's throat out.

Simon doesn't remember doing it, but when he comes out of his haze, his whole front is covered in blood, and Valentine - or what's left of him - is laying on the ground at his feet, blood covering every square inch of him. Simon stands above the corpse, breathing heavily before he hears a small breath behind him and everything comes rushing back.

Horrified, he whirls around to the boy behind him, and quickly runs over to stoop down by his side. Jace is breathing shallowly, eyes fluttering with every hoarse intake. Simon's fingers skitter over the gaping wound in his chest, barely keeping it together as he sees how deep it really is, the red slowly staining the rest of his shirt.

"Jace, oh my G- fuck, please, shit, you fucking asshole, please." Simon babbles unconsciously, not even sure what he's begging for but knowing that he can't stay quiet because quiet means death and Jace is not going to die before him. "Why- why'd you do that, you fucking idiot. We - we have to get help, fuck, Magnus!" He shouts wildly, eyes never leaving the boy in front of him.

"S - Simon..." Jace grits out weakly, face tightening with effort.

"No no no, don't - don't talk, we'll fix this, I promise." Simon can barely get the words out through the rock in his throat and the tears streaming down his eyes, wiping at his face furiously so he can see Jace better. "We - we have so much more to do, it - it's not gonna end like this, Jace, please."

"Did - did we get him?" Jace says weakly, eyes slipping shut.

"Jace, open your eyes, come on. Yea, I got him, I got the bastard." Simon rushes out, pulling Jace as close as he can to him, cradling his head in his lap. The blood is staining the grass around them, but Simon couldn't even find it in him to care about the world ending - which is funny because his world is dying with the blonde boy in his lap.

"Simon..."

"No, you are not going to turn this into a war movie where you tell me you love me before you die, because you are not going to die, Jace." Simon says furiously, eyes trained on Jace, only Jace, always only Jace.

"No - you - you need to know." Jace coughs out weakly, straining with the effort it takes to get the words out.

"Jace, for the love of everything holy, please stop talking, you are not going to die." Simon can barely understand what he's saying anymore, his sobs are coming so thick and heavy, but by some miracle Jace can, but he never fucking listens.

"Simon. I love you - so, so fucking much." Jace murmurs quietly, hand moving slowly towards Simon's, who grabs it far tighter than he needs to, as if this is going to save him.

"G- Fuck- Jace, I love you too. I always have, please don't leave me." Simon says, forcing the words out and barely succeeding. He can hardly see Jace through his tears anymore, but he cant bring himself to move any part of him away from him.

"Simon..." Jace's eyes open, unfocused and hazy, trying to fix on Simon one last time before the light leaves them completely. Simon feels the hand slip away from his, and everything in him - his soul, his unbeating heart, his very fucking atoms - shatters.

"No, no no no no NO! Jace, come back, please, fuck, come back." Simon screams because nothing could be worse than this, not death, not even dying 100 times over, nothing even compares to this suffering. "No, please, don't do this to me, please come back."

As everyone else around the clearing slowly comes too and processes the corpse of Valentine laying, mutilated, in front of them, Simon simply rocks Jace back and forth in his arms, horrible choking sound coming out instead of words. This is how they find him, and Simon fights so hard against them pulling him away from Jace they have to knock him out with a rock, screaming "No, don't, don't take him away from me, please, please, I need him."

"I need him."

"I love him."


End file.
